listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kids Next Door sectors
This is a list of Kids Next Door sectors from the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. Sector N Numbuh 13 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 13 appeared in Op MACARRONI. As his number suggests, he is a jinx (note Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkey vase and the "Rainbow Monkey Lisa" macaroni art (at first, Numbuh Three considered Numbuh 13 being a jinx a rumour)), and Sector V were glad when he inadverdently went back to the adults who had captured him, by hiding himself in the adults' bag for stolen macaroni art. His introduction scene at the start of the story, a prisoner exchange involving him and the Toilenator, is similar to a prisoner exchange early in the James Bond film Die Another Day. He somehow escapes adult custody (or more likely they got rid of him), as he is seen in Ops C.A.N.Y.O.N. and I.T. In Op I.T. when he realizes that he is It and will become Supreme Commander, the other KND operatives tackle him to the ground to prevent such an event from happening. Voiced by Billy West. Numbuhs 14 to 16 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 14 (Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones), Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 16 appeared in Op MACARRONI. Numbuh 1 called them so they would take Numbuh 13 back to their sector but they tried to avoid this - and it worked. Numbuh 14 is female. Numbuhs 15 and 16 are male. Numbuh 14 is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Numbuh 16 has also made appearances in Op I.T. at the Moonbase and Z.E.R.O. taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum Of Artifacts And Stuff. Numbuh 14 has also been seen in Op H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Sector A Sector A is an Amish sector without any technology or weapons. This Sector doesn't even have a treehouse. In Operation A.M.I.S.H., Numbuh 2 gets sent to sector A. The only Operatives there are Numbuh Jebadiah, Numbuh Rebeeca and Numbuh Ezekiel. When Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh Rebeeca why they don't have a treehouse, he plants one. When the treehouse was fully sprouted in a few minutes, The Splinter Cells (In reality, KND science nerds that want Numbuh 2 to come with them and watch a sci-fi show) attacks them. Numbuh 2 runs to get a weapon, but the Splinter Cells block the way, but Numbuh Jebadiah throws a weapon to Numbuh 2. Sector A and Numbuh 2 fights against The Splinter Cells and win. Members: * Numbuh Jebadiah - Leader * Numbuh Esekiel - Operative * Numbuh Rebeeca- Would be 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector A, if they had technology. Sector B Sector B is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Fanny to summon a group of sectors. Possibly located in Brazil (as Chad mentions a sector in Brazil). It is also mentioned in Op I.T. Members: * Numbuh 4-6 - Operative * Numbuh 1-2 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 8-10 - Leader Sector C Sector C is located in China (Numbuh 4 originally thought it was in Arizona). In Operation: C.O.U.C.H. Numbuh 4 says that there is an emergency at Sector C to get Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out of the treehouse so he could watch TV. (Numbuhs 168 and 888 appeared in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.). Both 168 and 888 are considered to be extremely lucky numbers in China much like 7 is regarded in America. Members: * Numbuh 45 - Operative * Numbuh 46 - Operative * Numbuh 47 - Operative * Numbuh 48 - First in Command * Numbuh 49 - Operative * Numbuh 168 - Operative * Numbuh 888 - Operative Sector D Sector D is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Fanny to summon a group of sectors. Sector D is located in Denmark. Members: * Numbuh 324 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 786 - Toy Collector Sector E Sector E is a team of KND operatives stationed in England. Their members include an English version of Numbuh 1 (Patterned after John Steed, both in manner of dress, including a bowler hat and a suit with waistcoat and preference for gadget-laden umbrellas), an English version of Numbuh 5 wearing a magical scarf that is sooper-powerful (so-named Scarf Girl who is a Doctor Who parody in terms of dress, and a Doctor Octopus parody in terms of powers), and a bulgy version of Numbuh 4 wearing a police uniform. Appeared in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. where they thought they were recovering the Book of KND. Known members: *'Numbuh 1' (In British form) - Leader *'Numbuh 4' (Big Boy) - Operative *'Numbuh 5' (Scarfgirl) - Operative Sector F First appearance: Op CHAD Located in France. This Sector has also an appearance in Op S.C.I.E.N.C.E. where their experiment is speaking strangely in French but then they speak English and say that their 2x4 gadget is a perfume that is water proof so you won't get clean when you have a bath then Numbuh 2 appears again with his "I can't believe it's not boogers" and Numbuh 2x4 says that "if I try it will you go away"? and Numbuh 2 says yes and the scientists like it until they find out the ingredient isn't boogers... it's ear wax! Members: * Numbuh 66 - Operative * Numbuh 67 - Operative * Numbuh 68 - Operative * Numbuh 69 - Operative * Numbuh 70 - First in Command * Numbuh 71 - Operative Sector G Mentioned in Op CHAD. Located in Germany. The Leader is Numbuh 417. The rest includes Numbuhs 419, 420, 422, 424, and 425. Members: * Numbuh 417 - Leader * Numbuh 419 - Operative & 2nd in Command * Numbuh 420 - Klutz * Numbuh 422 - Fashion Specialist * Numbuh 424 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 425 - Mechanicer & Pilot Sector I Sector I is located in India, as mentioned in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. To see if Numbuh 1 was really Numbuh 1, the adult Numbuh 5 asked him questions, including "where is Sector I located". There is an Indian sector seen in Operation: I.T. Sector J Sector J is set in Jamaica and hosts the annual "hamster holidays. The leader is Numbuh 1-love. They are very laid-back and appear in Operations H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. and I.T. Numbuh 112 was briefly "it" (supreme commander). Members: * Numbuh 1-Love - Leader * Numbuh 112 - Smoothie Server * Numbuh 20-Love - Emergency Captain Sector K Sector K appears in "Operation S.C.I.E.N.C.E." on the 2x4 Technology Fair. *'Numbuh 23' - Incendiary Confectionery Munitions Agent *'Numbuh 22' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 21' - Leading Agent *'Numbuh 20' - Fun Agent Sector L Sector L is led by Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0, the only operatives seen. Members: *'Numbuh 9-Film' - Filming Operative *'Numbuh 10' - Leader *'Numbuh 11.0' - Anchorman Sector M Sector M is led by Numbuh 383. This sector is specialized on every 2x4 Technology. Operatives: * Numbuh 383 - Leader (Sector M) * Numbuh 222.2 - 2x4 Technology Officer (Sector M) * Numbuh 555 - Member/Pilot * Numbuh 952 - Member * Numbuh 965 - Member Sector O Sector O is a little sector who doesn't get many missions, which means that they haven't got much training, and most of the members are decommissioned or ran away on their decommissioning day. Member: * Numbuh 269 - Operative * Numbuh 224 - Decommissioned Leader * Numbuh 312 - Active Trainer * Numbuh 351 - Former Spy & 2nd in Command Sector P Sector P was located in Pompeii years ago and is mentioned in Op H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. and Z.E.R.O. Sector P.h.d Numbuh 11-Teen is the only known operative mentioned of Sector P.h.d.. She was sent to Le Sisse to study the Badly Dressed. The rest of the sector and its inhabitants are unknown, Numbuh 11-Teen only appeared in Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E. Members: * Numbuh 11-Teen - Operative * Numbuh 13-Teen - Lost Operative * Numbuh Third-Teen - Lost Operative Sector Q Sector Q is mentioned in several episodes. *Operation: E.N.D.-Chad realizes that there are birthday invitations in Sectors V and Q. *Operation: C.O.U.C.H.-a reporter on the KND Nightly News says that Sector Q defeated the Common Cold. *Operation: Z.E.R.O.-Numbuh 362 tells Numbuh 86 to hail Sector Q, along with Sectors B and P. Sector Random Sector Random is the center for KND psychics studies. Members: * Numbuh between 1 and 20. - Leader * Numbuh 3-11-98 - Map Chief & 2nd in Command * Numbuh 867-5309 - Surgery Doctor Sector S Only appearance: none Sector S is located in Sweden and has an appearance of an restaurant. Here they are serving other operatives and selling things. Members: *'Numbuh 324' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 786' - Toy Seller *'Numbuh 483' - Restaurant Chef Sector T Sector T is mentioned in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. They ended up getting the rubber cement from their hair after a disastrous mission with Sector V. During Op S.H.A.V.E., this sector was infected by Texan moustaches searching for a home. Known operatives: * Numbuh 124 - Operative * Numbuh 142 - Leader * Numbuh 149 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 161 - Operative Sector U Sector U is located in Guatemala. Members: * Numbuh 110 - Leader * Numbuh 210 - Operative * Numbuh 322 - Operative Sector V Located in Virginia or Washington D.C. Members: * Numbuh 1 - Leader * Numbuh 2 - 2x4 Technology Officer And Pilot * Numbuh 3 - Diversionairy Tactics * Numbuh 4 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 5 - Stealth Tactics & 2nd In Command * Numbuh 6 - Temporary Operative, R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. * Numbuh 49 - Temporary Operative Sector W Members: * Numbuh 83 - Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer * Numbuh 84 - Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist * Numbuh 85 - Self-Proclaimed Freak-Show Sector X The former operatives are Numbuhs 42, 34 and 78. First appearance - Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. Members: *'Numbuh 34' - Operative *'Numbuh 42' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 78' - Commander Sector Z The members of this sector had been reported missing for sometime, it was eventually discovered that the DCFDTL are the missing KND operatives from Sector Z, who were abducted and Delightfulized some time prior to the start of Season 1. According to Father, his Delightfulization Chamber was not originally able to affect children so dramatically (earlier depictions of the Delightfulization process showed it turning children into mindless slaves) but it blew a fuse, resulting in an "eleventy billionfold" increase in power that destroyed the machine but also made the children what they are today. The KND recommissioning module briefly restores the DCFDTL to their former selfs in "Operation: Z.E.R.O." but they revert close to the end. They were then stuffed into a pod by Numbuh One and ejected into space. (also see "Delightful Children from Down the Lane") Alternate Universe Sector V Only appearance: Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E. This sector exists in the alternate universe of Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E., where Numbuh 1 is the adult President of the U.S.A. and that Numbuh 1's son, Shirley AKA Numbuh 1600 is the leader. There are four other operatives (including the son of adult Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5,000). It's unnamed female members are voiced by Nika Futterman. Members: * Numbuh 1600 - Leader * numbuh 2400 - Operative * Numbuh 4200 - Operative * Numbuh 5000 - Operative * Numbuh 6700 - Operative See also *List of Kids Next Door operatives Category:Lists of Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Fictional intelligence agencies